Can't Help Falling In Love
by angeleyes4191
Summary: song fic, one scenario of many that could happen between Auggie/Annie. I don't own it but the song is Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis. I suck at summaries. please R & R : .


**First Covert Affairs fic...first one-shot, first song fic, lots of firsts. So I was downloading some Elvis and listening to this song, idk I just thought it fit, maybe it had something to do with the fact that I've been wanting to write something for CA since the pilot...but anyway, I started typing and this is what came of it. It's short and I hope its sweet lol.  
**

**By the way, I don't own the song or the characters, but I've been begging my mom to get me Auggie for Christmas ;)**

**

* * *

**_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

"This is a really, really bad idea," Auggie muttered against her lips, their breath coming fast and heavy. Hormones, not all of them adrenaline, were mixing together and beginning to take control like master puppeteers. He was totally unable to move, only thoughts of her and finally ran through his mind.

Annie's eyes fluttered closed and she could only whisper, "I know," She knew that all she had to do was lean in a centimeter and the torture would be over, but did she really want to? Standing within the safety of his arms, warm and strong…she had a feeling she did.

In that moment Auggie wished he could see, if only her eyes. He could tell by her voice and the way her heated body pressed against him that some part of her wanted this, but her eyes would tell him if this was the right thing to do. "…Annie, we probably shouldn't-"

"I know," and throwing all her fears over what this could, would really do to them, into the wind, she leaned in.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_

* * *

_The mission was over they could finally relax. Neither of them had acknowledged what happened…both of them wanted too.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

Of course, of all places he would meet her there.

"Annie? You okay?" Auggie questioned with a knock near her stall.

She couldn't help but let out a slightly sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, fine. Peachy in fact."

"Is that a hint? Do you want to talk about, well you know…what I'm, ah, talking about- Look I'm terrible at this."

"You're a flirt, how can you be terrible at this? I suck at this!" she replied, pulling open the metal door. She took notice of a woman backing out the entrance.

"Do you seriously want to have a 'who's the bigger flirt' contest, cause trust me, you'd win by a landslide."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Annie said over her should as she headed to the stinks.

"Just that you should hear what the guys around here say about you…and they all sound more than a little hopeful."

"Oh, you took the words right out of my mouth, but you know you instead of me, women instead of guys and some of those too….Look, maybe we should just forget it ever happened."

The restroom was silent for a moment after she turn off the faucet, before Auggie muttered, "Can we?"

They both knew the answer.

_If I can't help falling in love with you. _

_

* * *

__Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

"I can't stand this anymore," Auggie admitted standing at her door, cane in hand, in the rain. "I know its clichéd, but you know what, I don't really care,"

"Auggie? How'd you get here?" she almost screeched as she dragged him into her sister's guest house. Glancing out into the darkness before she closed the door, Annie saw Jai's departing wave, from where he sat nice and dry inside his car. "Come on," she muttered leading him to her bed, "How long were you standing out there?"

For a moment he was grinning, but it left his face the second she asked, "…About 20 minutes," After he answered, Auggie took a breath as if he was inhaling a fine bouquet. Annie's place smelled of so many different things but to put it plainly, they all boiled down to her, each would pale in scent if hers wasn't so distinctly present. He heard her walk away and back, bringing with her the fragrance of clean cotton as she sat next to him, her weight barely shifting the mattress as she placed the towel on his head. "Nice to see you to,"

She couldn't help her smile as she worked the towel over his dripping hair, "Funny. Now why exactly were you on my porch, in the rain, at 1am? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"Do I really have to answer?" he replied, grinning when the towel left his head. "Can we go with the whole actions speak louder then words thing? At least for the time being."

He hadn't exactly planned this through, but when she tried to reply, he cut her off. Not with words, but by gently placing his hand on her cheeks. Slowly he began tracing each feature memorizing her face and just like he had that night some many weeks ago, he heard and felt her breath hitch, her temperature rise as he lightly traced along her jaw, feather like over her eyes, running down her nose over her forehead and her cheekbones. Never once touching her lips, having already cataloged their shape against his, but also saving them for last.

Suddenly, she stood up, effectively cutting him off, "You can't just come in here and do that to me. I mean, we haven't even been in the same room with each other for weeks and then you just show up here-" she was pacing, she couldn't help it. She couldn't look at him. She didn't know who started their little cold war, but she knew she wasn't going to make ending it easy.

"You're right," he replied getting to his feet.

She turned to him in surprise, "I…what?"

"You're right, this is my fault-"

"You better not be using reverse psych on me Auggie, I swear to God….And I kissed you."

"Yeah, but I didn't stop you. I didn't want to stop you." he added the last part with a breathless shrug, taking a step closer to her.

_And darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. _

He took another step.

"Auggie, what happen to this being a bad idea?" she questioned without moving, frozen, waiting, "I don't want to risk…I don't want to lose you. I won't, I can't…not again, not with you. Not after everything-"

_Take my hand,_

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, "You won't lose me," wrapping himself around her, one arm around her waist the other tangled in her soft hair. Neither of them really caring that he was soaked.

Just being there, in his embrace was so much more than anything she had ever had with Ben or Jai or any other man from her past. Each touch they shared was warm and electric, they always had been but, like nothing she ever had before, the current grew stronger overtime, never dwindling. Thinking back she couldn't really remember when the change in them started, the shift from friends to…whatever it was that they were now. Though, she did know that they could never go back.

Leaning her head back she looked up at his face, she found his eyes, unseeing but warm as they unknowingly found hers and she knew that she would never change what was happening.

_Take my whole life too,_

He didn't wait this time. He didn't hold out for her to kiss him. Moving his hands to cup her face, he moved his thumb over her perfect lips, tracing them before once again claiming them with his own.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

"I love you,"

* * *

**I wanted to write this in a way that said it could pretty much take place at any time, but you know after Ben and Jai get out of Annie's system lol. So idk, I hope it worked.**


End file.
